


we're alive

by petalswriting



Category: The Expansion Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalswriting/pseuds/petalswriting
Summary: WIPKiloh Thetamor goes undercover to investigate a string of murders within the city's largest prostitution ring, wherein he meets Tache Moreau, a poor French immigrant who sold himself into the industry at nineteen to provide for his younger sister.
Relationships: Demonte Roseau/Anichka Vasliliev (Implied), Kiloh Thetamor/Tache Moreau





	we're alive

_..and we're scared._

* * *

The night was starless and black, the moon illuminated the wet pavement in a shimmering ballet. Throughout the streets and upon most every corner, young men and women stood, their clothing and poses provocative and uncouth. The air was brisk, chilling their exposed skin, but nary a shiver graced their waifish bodies. 


End file.
